Tears in the wind
by Evvyxox
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran in five years but she has never stopped loving him. But when Syaoran comes back to Japan, is Sakura ready to face the consequences of his absence? Syaoran doesn't want to drag her down with him but she seems to be beside him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm Sky. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Solstice has been nagging me since we opened this account so now, I deliver. Tah-Dah! Ahem...sorry. So...please read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Nanase Ohkawa and the rest of CLAMP have the honour of doing that! ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Love is many things, none of them logical**

_Five years._

_Five years have passed since Syaoran left Japan to go home to his mother and sisters in Hong Kong._

_I waited days, weeks, months and finally, years._

_Today, I am still waiting._

**Sakura POV:**

"Morning _kaiju_!" My brother's face looms in front of mine, a sly grin plastered onto it, his dark hair falling over his face.

"…how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a monster?" I ask, chucking a pillow at my brother. He catches it expertly and places it at the foot of the bed, laughing. Thankfully, he leaves without disturbing me anymore.

When people look at my brother, they see a handsome, intelligent man. On the other hand, to me, he is nothing but a big blah. My brother is an idiot. Not a dumb idiot or a stupid idiot. He is simply…an idiot.

When I manage to drag myself away from my room after getting ready for school, I race down the stairs two at a time. I pass the kitchen at top speed, stuffing my lunch into my bag. Without stopping, I run out of the house, chasing after Toya, who is smirking when I reach him.

"Give me a lift!" I demand, running next to him, my black shoes making a somewhat annoying sound as we rush past rows upon rows of cherry blossom trees. _Click click._

"Get your own." Laughing, my brother abandons me, riding faster than I could possibly imagine running at. It's nothing new.

By the time I get to school, first period has ended, my hair is a mess and Tomoyo looks like she might kill me, which, considering her normally cute and gentle personality, will probably never happen.

"Where were you? What about Syaoran?" She asks, her video camera literally staring me in the face.

"…excuse me?"

"Are you avoiding…?" Tomoyo stops mid-sentence and stares at me, her eyes wide with realisation. She pales slightly, as she considers telling me whatever she was about to say. "Never mind. You weren't here this morning. Why would you be avoiding him if you didn't know? Why would you avoid him in the first place?" Confused, I blink at her, not saying a word as she rambles on and on about her worries. "Sakura! Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Hm?" Basically, that means no…I hope Tomo-chan doesn't realise that.

"Sakura!"

I sigh. Of course she noticed. Tomoyo's got her eyes in the back of her camera…did I take that too far? Sorry.

"Let's just get into class and you can explain everything when we get there," I say, patting my head as I try and calm my stupid hair.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" Tomoyo's voice was barely a whisper. She had turned pale again. I hold her hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm sure the teacher won't attempt to murder me, Tomoyo." Laughing, I pull open the door to the classroom, my eyes wandering to my friends who are huddled up around my desk. Seeing them, I wave, a grin plastered onto my face. "Rika-chan! Chiharu-chan! Nao-chan! Yamazaki-kun! Good morning!"

Spotting me, they all smile at my enthusiasm, a chorus of 'good morning's echoing across the room. As I walk over to them, I spot someone sitting down behind them. The person's back is facing me so all I can see is a mop of messy brown hair and a male uniform. My breath hitched as I continued to walk forward.

"Sakura?" A deep, warm voice asks. I don't answer. My steps never falter as I walk towards him. His face turns slightly so I can see the colour of his right eye. A gorgeous brown. He still doesn't turn to me. When I reach him, I stop, not daring to move or speak.

He sighs.

Dragging himself off the top of his desk, he jumps to his feet. I stop breathing when he turns around. His eyes open, taking me in with a soft expression of awe. He is about six foot, taller than me by far.

"Sakura," he whispers, a soft huff of breath following my name as he exhales. His face is flushed as he reaches for my left hand. In his left, there is a small teddy bear that I recall giving to him. That moment is still fresh in my memory, as if it were yesterday. "Sakura. It's me. I'm back."

All that comes out of my mouth is a whisper. A name.

"Syaoran."

**Syaoran POV:**

She loses it.

The bag hits me first. Then the chair. Then she launches herself at me like those creepy squirrels on those creepy shows people watch. You know? Like…You've been framed. Yeah that's the one.

_Oof!_ The woman punched me in the guts. Hard. God, she's become way stronger than she could've dreamed of five years ago.

"You come here after five bloody years and you don't even say hello?!" Sakura screeches, punching my chest angrily. I don't move, watching as her anger subsides and she stops her attack. She looks away from me so I can't see her face. "Why didn't you call?"

I grimace. Her voice is weak and miserable. I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I think of what I have to tell her. With a soft sigh I pull her into a hug, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. Oh well. That can come later.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "It's complicated. So shut up and stay still, will you?"

A soft giggle escapes her and she looks up, grinning as if I said something funny. No matter how stupid she looks I can't help but smile back at her. Sakura really hasn't changed much, considering that it's been five years since I last saw her; her green eyes still twinkle like emeralds and her golden brown hair still bounces around her face. She looks back into my eyes, satisfaction filling her eyes.

"Ahem! Idiot couple over there!" The teacher yells. I push Sakura away from me, watching with growing amusement as she blushes at me.

"Don't laugh," she mutters, her eyes averted as she walks to her seat next to the window. I grin like a giraffe as I slide into my seat behind Sakura. Her shoulders relax as she opens her book and stares out the window. I don't laugh. I just sit and watch.

"Psst…" I hiss, chucking a small ball of paper at her head in the middle of class. "Sakura!"

"What?" She whispers, her head turned to look at me. I stare at her. God. She's prettier than she used to be. This isn't helping me say the things I have to say to her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you," I reply. She shakes her head in disbelief.

"You're impossible."

"I know."

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"…"

"…"

"I love you."

"I…you what?!" My eyes widen and my heart leaps into my mouth. I almost stand up in shock, my face burning. My heart aches again and I'm tempted to tell her about it. I have to tell her before it's too late. Sensei, noticing me fidgeting, grins evilly.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you volunteering to complete the questions on the board?" His eyes gleam with pure evil joy. Yes. I called it pure evil joy. Lord. I sound like Sakura now.

"No." I mutter.

"I take that's a yes," the gleam in his eyes was too bright for me now. Grumbling, I walk to the board, staring at the equation. Have you ever seen one of those posters that say "And then God said… some random equation… and then there was light"? Well, if you've seen one, you know exactly how I'm feeling right now. As soon as I start to write, the bell rings.

_Phew…saved by the bell._

I glance up at Sakura who is watching me happily, smiling at me. I frown at her, pretending to be annoyed that she could have gotten me detention after that episode of affection. To be completely honest, I _am_ annoyed. But it's not at her. It's at myself. I need to tell her now.

I trail behind her and the others, watching her face closely, her eyes shining and her face flushed. Banging against my chest, my heart seems to want to tear itself out of me as I mentally kill myself again and again, preparing myself for what I'm about to do.

Tomoyo leaves at last and we are finally alone. Sakura turns to face me slowly, her eyes searching my face. I can feel the frown on my face, my eyes not meeting hers as I stare at the cherry blossoms flying in the air behind her. It's really not helping either.

"Syaoran?" Her voice is nearby and I realise that she's walked over to me while I had been staring at the trees behind her. "Is something wrong?" Her hand reaches for mine. I pull mine away, shoving it into my pocket. Her eyes widen as she pulls her hands away, awkwardly placing them at her sides.

"I'm sorry Sakura," I murmur, running my free hand through my hair, as I searched her face for a reaction. Surprisingly, she didn't give away anything.

"For what?" Her voice was calm and somewhat soothing. I wanted to hug her and hold her and tell her that I was saying nonsense. But I can't.

I love her.

I love her so much it hurts.

"Sakura. I can't be together with you," I suck in a breath, continuing before she can say anything. "If it was five years ago, we might've had a chance. But my mother…" I stop. She hasn't reacted at all. "Sakura?"

A sob escapes her.

Horror fills me. Oh God.

"Sakura?"

"I'm fine," she snaps, rubbing at her eyes. "Something got into my eye. That's all."

I don't say anything as she rubs her eyes. When she finally looks up, her eyes are red. Both of them. My heart is literally shredding itself up right now. I wince.

"What is it you were telling me, Syaoran?" She asks, avoiding my gaze.

"I-I can't, Sakura," I stammer. "I don't want to…I-…"

"Tell me."

"But-!"

"No!" Her voice was now a yell. "You haven't spoken a word for five years, Syaoran Li. I deserve this much."

She deserves better. She deserves better than I can ever give her.

So, I give in.

Sucking in a breath and closing my eyes, I pray silently, bracing myself for what is to come.

"I'm engaged."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sky here! Second chapter in one day! XD Woohoo. Just to let you know, I didn't write these chapters today. Who knows? If I manage to write the third chapter today, I might post it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Do you think that I could own it if I wait long enough?**

**Chapter 2: But they didn't see the little sadness in me**

**Sakura POV:**

I don't say a word.

I can't feel anything.

My body is numb and I can't think.

"Congratulations," I chirp. _I sound like an idiot._

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispers, panicked and clearly upset. "You said that you-."

"Syaoran," I smile, winking at him. "I was joking about that. You know best how much of an idiot I am."

His face is blank, his eyes staring into my soul.

_Don't show your weakness…don't show your weaknesses…don't show your weaknesses…_

"I'm sorry," he whispers, before walking away from me, his shoulders slumped. I watch him go, his back seeming cold and narrow as he turns the corner and out of my sight.

With a soft sob, I slip to the ground. I was _not_ expecting _that_ as soon as he got back. I'd had my doubts about him still loving me and I'd always hoped that they weren't true. Now my worst nightmare has come, stabbed me in the heart and has left.

Syaoran, you moron!

Wiping my tears away, I trudge all the way home, kicking my shoes off when I literally fall through the door. Without greeting Toya or checking to see whether or not Dad is home, I drag myself up the stairs and I chuck myself onto my bed.

"Ow," a small voice squeaks from under me. I jump up with a gasp, turning around to see my best friend fly out from under the covers. "Sakura, you sat on me!"

"I'm sorry Kero," I laugh, watching my yellow cat-like ("I'm a great big lion! Not a puny cat!") friend hovering in the air as he puts on his adorable pouty face. He grins back immediately, jumping down to my school bag.

"Anything new in school?" He asks, looking through my stuff, pulling out my pencil case to look for his favourite drawing of himself. He likes me keeping it there, though he won't admit it. I huff at his question, trying not to sound too upset.

"I don't know about new, Kero," I reply. "I'd like to think that an old friend of ours is back."

"The brat's back!?" He whoops with delight, doing a mini summersault in midst air. "That's great! Now you two can go and become the most magical couple in the whole world! Ever!"

"No…it's not…" I sniffle, tears pricking my eyes. "It really is not."

Kero stops flying around, dropping his picture in shock. He flies towards me, sitting down on my shoulder and patting my cheek.

"What did that puny little brat do to you, Sakura?" He growls, a low, threatening sound. It's quite frightening when you know what his true form looks like; he is, indeed, a magnificent lion that can fly. And he's also the guardian of the Clow Cards ("Sakura, they're Sakura Cards now, remember?" "Oh yeah.").

"Did he hurt you? Did he attack you? Did he turn out to be a gangster? Did he-?"

"Kero!" I yell, appalled at the little guardian's rude assumptions. "You really need to learn manners."

"You're starting to sound more and more like Tomoyo," he huffs angrily, holding his head up high. "So, why _are_ you so upset?"

At this, I start bawling again. I admit it. Ever since I was a kid, I have always been a cry-baby.

"H-he's engaged, Kero!" I wail as Kero hides under the pillow to cover his ears.

"Oh Kami! My prayers be with you!" He yelled, before letting out a long sigh. "Sakura! Have some backbone will you?"

I stop crying immediately, responding to his order by sitting straight. I can't help the smile spreading across my face while I watch him wriggle out of his hiding place. _He's so cute!_

"Sakura," Kero says.

"Yes, Kero?"

"Sakurasakurasakura…" Kero mutters to himself. Noticing me grinning at him, he looks away, embarrassed. "Don't smile at me like that."

"Why not?" My grin grows wider. I can just feel how stupid I look.

"'Cause you're kinda creaping me out." He fidgets, uncomfortable under my stare. At this, I make a show out of smiling even wider, feeling as though my face is being stretched so that I will turn into a giraffe.

"Oh, really?"

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa…" he whines, hiding his face in his paws, trotting away to cower beneath the pillow again. I laugh. I can't help it. Imagine a cat walking on its hind legs, covering its face with its paws and whining. Cute, huh?

But when I stop laughing, the pain eases its way back into my heart. I stop, not making a single sound, as I slump down to the floor. I don't cry. I can't cry. I think I'll feel sick if I cry.

"Is it over?" Kero pokes his head out again, looking cautiously around him. I manage a weak laugh before subsiding into silence again. I yawn. The silence is making me tired, my eyelids feeling heavy, making Kero look blurry.

"Ooh! There are two Kero's," I chirp.

"Sakura?" Kero flies over to me, confused. "Are you sleepy? It's only three o'clock! Sakura!"

"Just five minutes, Kero. I promise." I yawn, slipping to the floor, supporting my head by folding my hands underneath. I curl up into a small ball and drift off.

The last thing I hear before I slip into the darkness is Kero's voice:

"Oh, Sakura. Syaoran loves you and you know it. In fact, I'll prove it to you. I'll-."

"Thank you, Kero," I whisper, stroking his soft head. "Good night."

**Syaoran POV:**

"Mei Lin! What do I do?" I moan, pacing around my room.

"For starters, stop walking like that. It's making me dizzy." I glare at her. Naturally, she ignores me. "Secondly, how on earth did she find out?"

"She asked me why I couldn't be with her," I mumbled, embarrassed. Mei Lin stares at me, bemused.

"So, you told her, did you?" I nod. "Let me guess. You apologised to her and literally ran away like the wimp you are, coming back here to hide from facing her, and you didn't bother telling her the back story."

Nowadays, my cousin is so smart that it makes me want her to be the old, clingy girl I used to know.

"Basically, yeah," I say weakly. "Is that bad?"

""IS THAT BAD?!" She screeches, chucking the book in her hand. Is it me or do women really like attacking me, or what? "To a girl, what you said to her, means "I don't love you anymore", you useless idiot. You just broke her heart. No, forget that! You smashed it in with a hammer, ran over it with a bulldozer and then chucked the remainders into an ocean!"

"Shh, Mei Lin," I say, nonchalantly. "They might hear you in America."

"You're impossible," she groans, her head in her hands as she tries to stop herself from whacking it against the wall. "Do you want my help or not?"

I hesitate. Let's think about the pros and cons…

"And don't think about the pros and cons, Syaoran."

The woman can read my mind. It seriously disturbs me.

"Please, help me," I beg, just as I hear a shrill voice calling my name.

"Oh, Syaooooooooooooran! Come down and play."

Mei Lin and I gape at each other in horror.

"Hide me," I manage to squeak. Without another word, Mei Lin shoves me into the cupboard, just as _it_ walks into the room. Through the small gap between the cupboard doors, I spot my fiancée, her hair bleached blonde and her face covered in make up. Actually, the amount of make up on her face makes her look more like a troll than anything else. A very sparkly, pink and creepy troll. Best known as…

"Kagayaki san!" Mei Lin yelped, as she twisted around to face the _thing_.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kanari?" _It_ asked. I stifled my laughter as Mei Lin fidgeted under _it's _stare. "Have you seen my fiancé anywhere? I seemed to have misplaced him." That stopped me. But that's what made Mei Lin start.

"No," she replied, giggling hysterically. "I don't really know where you might have _misplaced _him. Maybe in the garden, perhaps?" The innocence is Mei Lin's voice is killing me. In fact, I think I really want to kill _her_ right now.

With a small gasp, Kanari runs out of the room and I open the cupboard door, flopping lifelessly to the ground. Mei Lin finally lets herself laugh properly, the sound filling my mind.

"Stop that," I moan angrily. "Why did it have to be Kanari of all people? Why, Mother, why?!"

"It's because Kanari is willing to give our family a lot of money through business links," Mei Lin replies, becoming more serious due to the topic. "But I definitely know that it's nothing compared to Sakura's love."

I nod, unable to actually say anything.

"But we have to make Auntie see that," Mei Lin says, slightly panicked. "How on earth are we supposed to get Auntie to see that?!"

"Love is invisible," I shake my head, a strange image of invisible love making its way into my brain.

"I noticed that, Syaoran, darling," Mei Lin snaps, her eyes narrowed at me, disapproving my joke. "And you shouldn't be messing around. You've only got another month before you have to go through with the marriage, you know?"

_Way to bring someone back down to Earth, Mei Lin._

"What do we do?" I'm back to pacing around the room, holding my head in my hands. "I'm seventeen, dammit! I don't want to get married!"

"Darling!" Mei Lin yells at me, her hands on her hips as she glares. "Yelling at yourself like an idiot ("forget that, honey, you _are_ an idiot") is not going to help you or Sakura, right now."

I mumble a response, grumpy that she had yelled at me. Mei Lin rarely yells at me. In fact, the old crush she used to have on me may be the cause for her softness. To other people, she's _the _devil. Not _a_ devil. THE.

"Syaoran!" She yells. With a yelp, I straighten my body, my hand raised in a salute. (Yes, I am so scared that I immediately turn into a soldier when she yells.) "Look at me." I raise my eyes and almost fall backwards. She is right in front of me, holding a book over my head threateningly. I close my eyes as she slams it down. I don't make a sound. "If you dare to let Sakura go, Syaoran, I will murder you. And that's no euphemism. I will literally tear you to shreds, burn them to ashes and through the remainders into the sea."

I can't help but smile.

"Nice line," I grin at her. An honest grin. "Isn't that from that movie? The Nutty Professor or something?"

"Yeah," she softens, dropping her guard. For now. "It's fun to use. Try it out on someone. Maybe Kanari."

I laugh. Mei Lin is great like that. She can change the atmosphere in less than a second.

"But seriously, if you do…" Her eyes darken and she lifts the book up again.

"I get it! I get it! Just don't hurt me!" I'm still laughing as she chases me around my room.

When we finally wear each other out, I watch my cousin. I'm grateful for the fact that Mei Lin is her with me. She can see the pain in me that others can't.

I grin thinking about it.

Maybe…just maybe, Mei Lin can see the invisible love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well...it may not be three in one day but I'm posting today. So...yeah... :P Anyway, read on and enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. *sighs* There's always tomorrow.**

**Chapter 3: My silence is just another word for my pain**

**Sakura POV:**

When I get to class, Syaroan is standing, leaning against the door frame as though waiting for someone. I force a smile as I walk up to him. Greeting him, I try to make my way into the classroom. As I pass him, he grabs my hand, gently pulling me away from the class.

"Syaoran?" I ask softly, letting him lead me away. Even though I know that he can't possibly love me, my heart beats frantically against my chest. A sharp pain jabs at my heart. "What are you doing?"

"_We_ are skipping class," he mutters, squeezing my hand softly.

"Syaoran," I whisper, not sure whether or not this is a good idea. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

He doesn't say anything but his grip on my hand tightens again and I stop breathing for a second before exhaling quickly. I look away from our entwined hands to look at him. His back is broader than I remember but his hair waves around his face framing it. His cheeks are a deep red and he is running his free hand through his hair.

"Why're you sorry?" His mumble is barely audible but I mange to catch his words. I smile as he makes me sit down under a sakura tree, a few metres away from our school grounds. He tilts his face away from me but I can tell how red his face must be seeing how pink his ears are.

"Never mind, Syaoran," I shake my head, deciding to change the subject. I don't like dwelling in the past. Neither does Syaoran. "Why are you back in Japan?"

"Kanari."

"Who?"

"My fiancée."

"Oh."

There is an awkward silence again, so I take the chance to take another glance at him. When I look up, my eyes meet his. He is gazing down at me with longing, leaning towards me slightly, and when he realises me looking back, he pulls away with a start. Blushing, he mutters a quick apology. I laugh.

He really hasn't changed much. By the time he'd left Japan, he'd been a walking, blushing…well…he was a walking, blushing boy with a strong crush. But now he's a walking, blushing guy with a fiancée. Note how he's a _guy_ now, not a _boy_. At the thought I can't help the heat creeping up my face.

I realise that I'm still watching him. When he leans back against the tree, some sakura blossoms tumble onto his head, making him look like a cute prince. He closes his eyes, humming softly to himself. Smiling, I fall back against the tree.

"About Kanari," he starts. My smile slips slightly at the mention of her name. "She's giving my family money and business in exchange for my hand in marriage."

"I see."

"So, the point is…I didn't ask her to marry me, Sakura." His voice is distant. I let that information sink in without a sound. Blinking, I look up at me. His deep brown eyes are open again and he is staring at me. His face is so close to mine. I resist the urge to touch his cheek, turning away from him. "Sakura?"

"I see," I whisper, my eyes closed again. Looking at him is not good for my composure.

"No, you don't," he mutters, grabbing my face and turning my head so that I am gazing right into his eyes. He scans my face quickly, searching for emotion. I scowl at him, fighting the need to pull out the sakura petals tangled in his hair. He frowns back at me, before leaning forward. Panic courses through me and I hastily close my eyes. _He's going to kiss me!_ His lips press gently against my forehead. Disappointment fills me as he pulls away from me.

Of course he wouldn't kiss me. _He's engaged, you nutter,_ my brain screams.

"Sakura," Syaoran says, tenderly stroking my hair. "Don't frown so much. I like you better when you smile."

"But-!" I begin but he stops me by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I have confessed my love to a girl, Sakura," Syaoran whispers, his hand still in my hair, twisting the waves around his fingers. "But it isn't Kanari."

"It isn't?" I chirp, his words actually calming my anger. His grin isn't that of someone who is joking. It's one filled with the warmth of love and relief. He laughs, pulling his free hand through his hair.

"Are you laughing at me, Syaoran?" I ask, pouting. Catching my expression, he stops laughing, a grin still on his face.

"Of course not, Sakura," he chuckles, pulling me into his arms. His breath is warm against my neck. "Of course not."

Again, I stop breathing. I cuddle closer to him, feeling safe and relaxed. Just as I close my eyes, I hear the shrill scream of the school bell. With a gasp, I jumped out of the hug, scrambling to my feet. Syaoran, an amused expression on his face, followed.

"We should get back, Syaoran," I rush, grabbing my bag and running back to the building. I can hear his soft laughter behind me as he slowly jogs till he reaches me. We run to class in silence and we stop, catching our breath. Before I can open the door, Syaoran grabs my hand and pulls me into a quick, awkward hug. He releases me before walking into the classroom as if nothing had happened.

"Well…I don't think you should be upset about that brat, Sakura," a voice says, muffled as it's owner pokes his head out of my bag.

"K-Kero?!" I hiss, almost jumping in shock. I'm about to scold him for climbing into my bag when I realise that I really should get into class before second period starts. "I don't have time for this," I mumble, shoving him back into my bag before flinging the door open and running in.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," I say, my voice loud and clear. "There was a lot of traffic today. And some other technical difficulties!"

**Syaoran POV:**

She slides into her chair with a huff, shrugging off her bag. She is flustered and irritated. And she is definitely confused.

But she's so damn beautiful.

The whole day passes without her saying another word to me. Nevertheless, I notice her eyeing me warily, a soft anxiousness in all of her expressions. This bugs me. When we were younger, she would always smile at me with a cute excitement. Now…well, you could compare her to a vampire brought back to life - rejoiced with the second life but haunted by the things that happened in the past.

Damn. I swear I am going to kill myself for letting her show those expressions.

As soon as the bell marks the end of school, I chase after her, pushing through the endless crowds of people filling the corridors. By the time she reaches the gates, she's realised that I'm following her (no, I'm not stalking her *shudders*) and stops, waiting patiently while telling Tomoyo to leave.

I run over to her, relieved that her friends have all left. Tired, I bend over, my hands on my knees as I wheeze, trying to get my breath back. She waits, completely silent.

"Syaoran?" She asks, turning her head so that it's almost perpendicular to me. She's smiling sweetly at me and a warm feeling rushes through me. I manage to grin back, trying not to make it seem like I'd turned into a giraffe.

"We need to talk," I say and her smile falters slightly, before quickly falling back into place. Damn. I hate myself. She's in pain. Didn't I already tell her that I hadn't chosen Kanari.

"We do?" She asks softly. Her face wasn't giving her feelings away but her voice was. It shook with uncertainty.

"Yes."

I offer nothing more. Nothing less.

"About?"

"Me and Kanari." I shake my head. "No. Me and you."

I hear Sakura catch her breath. Her mask falls as I notice fear in her eyes and it hits me. She thinks that I don't love her!

"Sakura-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" She says loudly, covering her ears with her hands.

"Sakura!" My voice is now filled with exasperation as I try to get her to listen to me. But NO-OOO! She doesn't comply, does she? Oh no…you want to know what she does?

SHE STARTS SINGING!

I groan inwardly as she sings a song I recognise. It's that awful Shugo Chara Theme. You know…the one that goes: "Hop, Step, Jump!"

Now it's my turn to cover my ears, grumbling and moaning as she continues to sing.

This woman is nuts and she's driving me nuts.

I stop for a minute when something else comes to my attention.

No.

I'm already nuts for this crazy woman.

She stops singing, breaking off into laughter as she watches my pained expressions. I pull my hands away from my ears, slowly. She is laughing at me the way she used to a long time ago.

"Is it over?" I manage to croak, feebly. She stumbles into my arms as she almost collapses while laughing.

"Yes," Sakura whispers, her laughter subsiding into giggles. "Yes, the awful song is over, Syaoran."

"Oh, I see." We stand in each other's arms for a second more before awkwardly pulling apart. She is blushing, her face bright red, the same shade as it was when I confessed to her five years ago. All the memories are flooding back to me as I examine her flushed face.

"Syaoran…" She lets out a soft whisper and closes her eyes, her face leaning forward.

I gulp, before obeying her silent plea. I lean forward and…

"Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

With a jump, I pull myself away from Sakura, landing on the floor as the _thing_ comes towards me. She is wearing a horrible, frilly dress that is cut using the wrong angles and looks, simply, _wrong_ in it. She pounces on me, her hands quickly wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. With a gasp, I push her away from me, wiping my lips with my sleeve.

"K-Kanari?!" I shout incredulously.

Did she just-? Kiss me?

My mind races to Sakura, who is standing a few metres away, her eyes wide and her face pale. Breaking into a cold sweat, I open my mouth to explain when…

"Sakura-chan?!" A voice asks from behind me. I don't have to look up to see who it is. I groan inwardly again, this time knowing that what I am facing is going to be hell.

"Mei Lin-chan!" Sakura replies, her expression filled with shock.

Kanari looks around at the three of us.

Sakura blinks, confused and pained, as though fighting tears.

Mei Lin curses under her breath.

And me?

I pray to God that I will survive the hell that I know is coming my way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late post. I was helping Solstice do her homework. XD Also, regarding Sakura's character, she is meant to be different - less cheerful, less bouncy and instead, more tearful. I know I know, she's not very Sakura-ish, but I think that might change in the chapters after this. So, read on and enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP! I officially declare war since you still haven't handed me Cardcaptor Sakura (Firstly, I'm not actually declaring war on them...that would be slightly weird. And secondly, this sadly means that I still don't own CCS yet.)**

**Chapter 4: I can feel your tears because you're in my heart**

**Sakura POV:**

"M-Mei Lin!" Syaoran stammers as he pulls himself up. Mei Lin glares at her cousin, a grim atmosphere surrounding us.

"Mei Lin-chan," I say, distracting her for a minute or two, letting Syaoran breathe in relief. "You're back in Japan? I'm so glad! Syaoran didn't tell me and I was going to ask him sooner or later. I just didn't get the chance to and-"

"He didn't tell you?" Her voice is dark and emotionless. Her face is scrunched into a furious scowl. "What _has_ he told you?"

"Mei Lin. I-!"

"Is there something I'm missing here?'

Mei Lin, Syaoran and I all stiffen as we realise that Kanari is still here. A sharp pain stabs at my heart continuously as I remember the kiss that she greeted Syaoran with. She seemed perfectly normal with it. And even though Syaoran pushed her away, I still feel him being pulled farther and farther away from me. She _is _beautiful, living up to her name (A/N: Kanari means pretty in Japanese), with straight black hair, flowing down to the small of her back, large brown eyes and pale, smooth skin. Compared to me, she is a princess.

I feel the little confidence I had disintegrating as I gaze at her, my short brown hair flying into my face unhelpfully. Syaoran, I notice, isn't watching her. I also notice that he is avoiding looking at Mei Lin. His gaze meets mine as he lifts his face. Worry and misery is written all over his face and he looks down again.

"Helloooo?" She waves her hand in my face, turning back to Syaoran when I don't say anything. "Honey, who is this unsightly wench?"

This _what?!_

Syaoran's mouth has dropped open in shock and he is struggling to form decent words.

"K-Kanari! She's not…Sakura…not a wench. Mei Lin!" His cousin's name comes out as a strangled gasp as Mei Lin-chan drops her bag with a heavy thud. The sound makes Kanari jump and turn towards her, frowning grumpily.

"Is something wrong Mei Lin?" She asks, a light growl in her voice.

"If anyone's a wench here, Kanari, it's you," Mei Lin snaps, her arms folded, and her eyes narrowed. Syaoran is slowly backing away, edging towards me. Mei Lin catches his movement in the corner of her eye. "Syaoran, darling. I'm advising that you don't attempt to run away if you don't want to die, go to Hell, come back to life and go through that process again." Syaoran stiffens at her words, mumbling a silent apology to his cousin. Satisfied with his quick obedience, Mei Lin turns her wrath back to Kanari.

"When my Papa hears of what you've been calling me…"

"No, Kanari. _If_ your Papa hears what I called you." Mei Lin is the queen of debating and arguing, whatever the given situation. Oh Kami, thank you for letting her be on my side. "Sakura! Stop dozing off!" Oh Kami, she _is_ on my side, right?

"Are you threatening me?" Kanari screeches. I blink, stunned by how loud she is. Without wincing, cringing or blinking, Mei Lin walks forward, her hands on her hips.

"And what if I am? You'd have tell darling Papa about the bad things you did when you tell me off, or I'll tell him for you." She bats her eyelids at Kanari, a sweet smile on her face. With a loud cry of distaste, Kanari leaves, practically dragging her dress behind her. As soon as she leaves, everyone relaxes, sighing in unison.

Looking up, I see Syaoran, his gaze avoiding mine as he cracks his knuckles. He is frowning unhappily, mumbling to himself. Suddenly, Mei Lin grabs him by his left ear, making his face go red in pain.

"Owowowowowow!" He yelps, trying hard not to scream. "Let go of my ear Mei Lin!"

"No."

"Mei Lin!"

"Shut up Darling." Without letting go of him, Mei Lin turns to me, her expression softening. "Sakura-chan. After I'm finished with Syaoran, you and I are going to my house for a little while. Is that ok with you?" I nod, unable to speak. "That's good, then." She returns to bringing her wrath upon her cousin.

Resisting the urge to laugh at Syaoran's horrified face, I pick up Mei Lin's bag. The image of the kiss floods back into my mind, winding its way past all of my barriers and guards. A sob escapes me even as I fight it off. In the corner of my eye, I see Mei Lin's head snap away from Syaoran who is scowling angrily at her. She is staring at me, shocked and worried. Without saying a word to Syaoran, she releases his ear, dropping him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hey-!"

Before he can say anything, Mei Lin has already pulled me away, running far from the school. After some time, she stops at the house they were living in. Dragging me inside, she calls out to their butler.

"Wang Wei!" She calls, pulling off her shoes. I follow her example, without saying a word. "Wang Wei! Sakura-chan and I just got here. Could you make us something to eat, please?"

"Yes, miss Mei Lin," comes the reply from somewhere in the kitchen. "But where is master Li?"

"Um…" She looks at me for help.

_After school club?_ I mouth.

"He's at the football tryouts," Mei Lin says quickly as we dash for her room. "He might be a little late." With that, she slams the door.

"What if he isn't?" I ask, trying to catch my breath.

"What?"

"What is Syaoran isn't too late?"

"We'll tell Wang Wei that he didn't make the team." The grin on her face tells me that she really will do that if she has to. "Not like he would pass anyway." She shrugs, smirking happily.

A giggle escapes me. Then another. Before I can stop myself, I am laughing so hard that I am crying. No. I _am_ crying. My laughter breaks down into sobs again, my vision blurred from the tears.

"Oh Sakura. I can't imagine what you're going through," Mei Lin whispers miserably. "Syaoran is my cousin and my crush on him was only due to the fact that I knew him very well when we were younger." She takes a deep breath. "But _you_. You changed his life. No. You changed _him_. I've never seen him smile so much when I mentioned someone's name. I've never seen him so happy. And n-now, that stupid Kanari had to come and ruin it all. I've n-never s-seen him so…so…upset."

She is crying now, her arms pulling me into a tight hug.

"Mei Lin," I whisper, my voice cracking when I tried to speak louder. "I always believed he'd come back. But I never expected him to be engaged. He said he loved me. How could he come back and announce that he is engaged?"

Mei Lin stiffens and she stops breathing for a second or two.

"Oh. He didn't tell you."

"He didn't tell me what?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"Oh, Sakura. I can't keep it in any longer," she says, pulling away from me. "Syaoran loves you. But you need to know why he's involved with Kanari."

**Syaoran POV:**

Slumped against the wall, I bury my face in my hands, mentally hitting myself for letting Kanari get onto me. Especially when Sakura was watching. Angry tears threaten to come out, but I fight them like the coward I am.

"I'm such an idiot," I mumble to myself stubbornly.

"You really are," an amused voice replies. You know what's worse? I recognise the voice.

"Keroberos. What do you want?" I groan as the tiny, yellow plush-toy-that-talks-and-flies floats into my view. His smirk falls as quickly as it appeared. He growls at me.

"I would love to bash you to a pulp, but I don't do things that upset Sakura," he grumbles at me. "Unlike someone I know. Oh. Who could that be?" I say nothing. "It's _you_, you brat! She's always crying because of you nowadays. I don't understand what she sees in you at all."

I hang my head in shame, my face burning.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, brat!" He is yelling at me now and despite his size, I'm wincing at how loud he is. "Sakura sheds tears for you day in day out. It's literally become her new daily routine. Get home. Cry. Eat. Cry some more and go to sleep crying. I can't let you break her heart after building her hopes up all the time."

"I know."

"But you love her, don't you, brat?" His voice is softer now. Still angry, but calmer. I look up, trying not to smile bitterly.

"Yeah," I say. "I do."

He grins at my admittance and I blush even more, looking away. I have the discipline of a hungry fox catching sight of a rabbit when Sakura is mentioned.

"She's changes, hasn't she?"

I shrug.

"She's matured," I reply, an easy grin practically walking its way onto my face. "Not by much, though."

"Not by much at all," Kero agrees, with a sudden laugh. "But waiting for you has given her a lot of time to think about her life, brat. So, it's kind of your fault that she isn't as cheerful or flutter as you remember."

"I'm sorry."

And with that, the conversation has ended. We don't say a word as we walk ("I fly, brat…geez!")…uh…I walk and Kero _flies_ to my house. When I open the door, I notice that neither Sakura's or Mei Lin's shoes are here.

"Master Syaoran?" Wang calls out to me, from his home in the kitchen. I swear he never leaves that place! Kero quickly flies into my bag and I chuck my shoes off.

"I'm home!" I call back. I try not to ask for the whereabouts of the girls but my curiosity gets the better of me. "Did Mei Lin come home with Sakura?"

Wang walks out of the kitchen, his eyebrows raised. I gulp, heat rushing to my face and I hope that he won't notice me blushing. I casually drop my bag before walking up the stares.

"You just missed them, sir," he responds chirpily. I stop walking to look down at him, the darkness probably hiding my face. "The young Miss said that she was taking her friend home. Come to think of it, Master Syaoran, didn't you bring her home five years ago."

My blush is obvious now and I know he's seen it, judging from the low chuckle he gives before whistling happily and going back to his kitchen. I run to my room, Keroberos popping out of my bag as soon as I slam the door. Sinking to the ground, I push my hair out of my face. The guardian floats into my view looking slightly concerned.

"Are you hyperventilating?"

"No."

"Are you…dying?"

"NO!" I yell, just as a my pocket vibrates. I fish out my phone almost dropping it as it rings again. Seeing the caller ID, my back automatically straightens as I hold the phone to my ear. "H-hello?"

"Syaoran, honey, is that you?" The voice is elegant, rich and very familiar.

"Mother?" My voice is hoarse and I have to clear my throat to make it sound a bit better.

"Honey, it's getting worse. You need to come back to Hong Kong."

"Mother? What are you talking about?" I ask, panic seizing me.

"The business is collapsing. We need you back here. We sent you over to be with Kanari but it turns out that we need you more than we thought we did." Her voice isn't panicked at all, but I'm sure my mother is not as calm as she sounds. My thoughts immediately go to Sakura and I hesitate. My mother, not realising how I'm feeling, carries on. "Kanari's father is helping us out, Syaoran, but it's not enough. Your involvement with Kanari is the only thing that is keeping the business running."

"Can I call you back, Mother? I need time to think this over." I don't want to think about it, but my duty to my family and my business is important to me.

"Of course, dear." She says, cutting off the line.

Again, I slump against the door, not even bothering to deal with the hair in my face. Kero hasn't made a sound and there is no sign of a smile on his face. He bobs down, landing on my knee.

"Hey, brat," he says, softly. "What's wrong?"

That's when everything I haven't told Sakura bursts out of me.

"Five years ago, I confessed to Sakura. Four years ago, Kanari confessed to me. The business was already collapsing back then and two of my sisters were really ill. We had enough money in the bank but if we had wasted that money on the surgery, we wouldn't have been able to get them the medicine they needed for the full recovery." I pause, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "So, Kanari's father suggested that we get married since she has a lot of money under her name. Mother agreed."

"But you didn't?" Kero asks, his eyes narrowing as he tries to understand. "Then why are you two engaged?"

I groan.

"My sisters," I reply. "One of them had a severe case of pneumonia and the other had a heart diseases. And to add to all that, my mother got tuberculosis along the way…I had no choice, Kero! I love Sakura. I really do, but my family need me." I am actually crying now, the hot, angry tears dripping down my cheeks as I furiously rub them away. No matter what guys say, we do cry. We're just generally stronger than girls.

"Oh." Kero's mouth falls as he registers everything that I have said.

"Yeah," I mumble miserably. "A big, fat, hairy 'Oh'."

"What _are_ we going to do?" He asks a bemused expression on his tiny face.

"We?" I scowl at him, wondering whether he's joking or not.

"Well, I'm not letting you handle everything by yourself. You obviously don't love that Kanari-dear of yours. No one wants to be alone when they're in pain," Kero smiles softly. "Trust me. Sakura taught me everything I know."

He winks.

I laugh.

"Well, we better get to work then, you lazy brat." He jumps off my knee, doing small somersaults in the air. I'm starting to see why Sakura likes him so much again. I follow him as he picks up my phone, plopping it on my desk.

"Uh…what do I have to do?" I ask him, having second thoughts on letting him help me. He looks up at me, his small face lifted up into a mischievous grin.

"First things first, brat. We deal with your mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gomenasai! I'm sorry for being late *bows*. I'm also sorry if there are mistakes of any sort, type, genre (do mistakes have genres? They don't right? Oh well :3 ) etc. Anyway, forgetting me and my awful banter, please read on and enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Argh! Give it to me! Must have CCS! *Walks zombie-style to CLAMP and scares the hell out of them but has to walk away since they don't hand it over* (So, my dear readers...Sky does not own CCS or any of it's character. But I do own Kagayaki Kanari...unfortunately. :P )**

**Chapter 5: I'll follow you wherever you go**

**Sakura POV:**

I sit, paralysed.

"That's awful!"

Mei Lin-chan sighs, her face flushed from explaining Syaoran's situation to me.

"Yeah…it really is."

It all makes sense to me now. Syaoran's engagement with Kanari is only happening because of his family's business and health. Of course he's worried about them. I scowl at the wall, pouting slightly as I try to think of a plan of action. And then it hits me.

"Syaoran doesn't have to marry someone rich to keep his family together!" I jump up at the thought sending Mei Lin-chan scrambling away from me, her eyes wide.

"What?" That is all she can manage to say, still shocked by my sudden energy. "He needs that money, Sakura."

"Yes." I am smiling now. Why didn't I think of this before. "But he doesn't need Kanari, does he? He's going to be seventeen soon. It's already July. He's inherited the business. Now all he has to do is run the business."

Mei Lin's scowl doesn't make me falter at all. In fact, it encourages me further.

"He's got one more year of A-Levels, doesn't he?" Mei Lin doesn't reply, but slowly settles against the wall, listening to what I have to say. "He needs to figure out how to balance his school life with his business. And then, the money will slowly build up, won't it?" She nods in response, her frown fading, a smile falling in it's place. "Then when he gets enough to pay for the operations, medicines and so on, while keeping enough money for them to live on, he can help his family so that they're all healthy again."

"Sakura," Mei Lin whispers, shaking her head. "It's not easy running a business and with all the constant moving, Syaoran is a little behind on his studies."

"That's where we come in," I grin, shuffling over to sit beside her, holding her hand in mine. "We're not behind on our studies, are we? We can help him with the business." She squeezes my hand, smiling back at me.

"Not bad, Sakura. It might just work."

"It's definitely going to work, Mei Lin." I say, looking into her eyes to prove how serious I am. "I want to help the person I love more than I care about making myself happy."

"Sakura…"

BRING BRING!

We both jump, before Mei Lin picks up the phone.

"Wang Wei?" She speaks clearly, her face scrunched into a frown again. "Yes. What do you mean he packed and left?! Oh God. Yes. I'll bring Sakura over. Yes. We're taking her with us. Yes. See you in a few minutes."

She puts her phone into her pocket before pulling herself up. Without another word, she pulls my suitcase from under my bed and drags it towards me. Then, she starts going through my clothes, placing the newer, fancier dresses into the suitcase. Confused, I get up, walking over to her as she continues to pack my things.

"Am I going somewhere?" I ask when she asks me if I'm taking Syaoran's teddy bear with me, picking the tattered thing and hugging it tight.

"Yes." Closing the suitcase, she starts dragging it out of my room, grabbing me by the arm on the way out. "We'll buy you a toothbrush when we get there."

"I'm going to need a toothbrush and a suitcase filled with fancy-party clothes to stay at your house for a night?" I ask incredulously, as she drags me away from my house. I'm being dragged around a lot lately, aren't I?

"You're not staying at my house," Mei Lin murmurs as we stop beside a sleek, dark limousine. The windows roll down and I spot Wang Wei in the driver's seat. "Have you got my bags, Wang Wei?"

"We're all set, Miss," he replies, smiling softly at us. "We should hurry if we're going to get the next plane."

"Plane?" A squeak escapes me as we slide into the car and Wang Wei drives away from my house.

"Yes," Mei Lin stares at me curiously. "You've been on one before, haven't you?"

"O-of course," I stammer, trying to regain some dignity. I can hear a low chuckle coming from the driver's seat and I resist the urge to pout. "But why are _we_ going on a plane?" She smirks at me, clearly amused by my discomfort. "You're coming too, right?"

"Yes. I am, Sakura." She laughs and I smile weakly as I breathe out slowly. I hate travelling alone. "Relax." Mei Lin orders, and somehow my muscles respond and I slump into the seat. Mei Lin closes her eyes and we're all quiet for what seems like years. And that's when it hits me.

"Mei Lin-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where _are_ we going?"

Mei Lin opens her eyes and looks at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you'd figured it out, Sakura."

I shake my head in response.

"Well, I didn't."

She sighs.

"Sakura," she says. "We're going to China."

**Syaoran POV:**

"Why are we in China again?" I mutter as Kero pokes his head out of my bag.

"To set this mess straight." He replies, munching on his sandwiches happily. With a soft grunt, he falls back into my bag as I brush past a large crowd of people who are waiting for a taxi.

"What mess?" I ask innocently as he appears, covered in chicken and mayonnaise. I laugh, ignoring his grumbling when I notice my family's personal chauffeur waiting for me at the side of the road, his eyes covered with dark sunglasses and no emotion on his face.

"Master Syaoran." Bowing, he greets me. People turn to stare at us and I look around, suddenly aware of how many people are walking on the street.

"Uh…hello." I bow back before jumping into the back of the car, hurriedly, trying to get away from all these people. Their eyes are all glued to us even as we drive away. Thank God that Mother didn't send him in the limousine. We drive in silence, with the occasional snore coming from Keroberos. To cover the small noise, I close my eyes, pretending to sleep.

I must have drifted off seeing as when I opened my eyes, I was lying in my room. With a groan, I roll out of bed, finding Kero sitting on my bedside table, eating the remains of his sandwich.

"Schmornin' Shhaw-run…" he grins, his mouth covered with mushed up food. I smirk, getting up and stretching my limbs like a retarded idiot, bending one way before bending another way.

"It's not morning, Kero. The sun's setting, not rising. And I thought that anything to do with the sun is one of your many false specialties." Without letting him retort, I walk out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I quickly straighten as I walk into Mother's room.

Her dark hair flows around her as she lies on the white bed, covered in thousands of sheets and duvets. Her face is pale and thin, and her hands are trembling even as she sleeps. All I want is for her to be strong again so that I can give her the hugs that I was always embarrassed of. As I move to close the door, she speaks.

"Syaoran, sweetie?" Again, my muscles tense and my back straightens. I turn to face her, my eyes half-closed.

"Mother, I'm home." I say, forcing myself to look away from her weak smile.

"Welcome back, my dear." Her voice cracks slightly and she coughs violently as she tries to speak. "How is Kanari?"

"Fine." I say, hastily. Kanari is the last thing on my mind. In fact, Sakura's face is suddenly all that I can see, her face contorted in pain. "About that…"

"Her father has paid for Feimei's heart operation and-."

"He did WHAT?!" My shout is so loud that I immediately cringe, composing myself as quickly as I'd lost my calm. "Sorry, Mother."

"It's fine, dear," Mother laughs. "Your sisters al had the same reaction. It's wonderful that you're marrying his daughter."

A sudden cough takes us both of guard. Guilt fills my heart. I'll have to tell my mother the truth later. I can't bear to do it when she's this weak.

"Mother, I will deal with the finances for now so please do not worry," I say, bowing to her. "I will take my leave now. Please excuse me."

She nods, unable to speak due to the coughing.

When I get outside, I slump against the door, running a hand through my hair. Keroberos is right. I've gotten myself stuck in the middle of a bloody mess. And I'm slowly hurting the people I care about.

Like Sakura.

And my Mother.

Out of all my failures in my life, Sakura is the biggest one I regret. I'm not saying that I don't love her or regret loving her. I'm saying that I wish that I didn't have to hurt her. If I hadn't told her that i loved her she might have been able to forget me and she could have moved on.

But no-ooo. I have to go and tell the girl I love her, then tell her I'm leaving, come back five years later, literally rip her heart out, pull her into the bloody mess with me and then leave her drowning in her own tears again (A/N: O.o I just realised how kind of creepy this situation is. Oh God. O.o ). Yeah. That sums it up quite well, doesn't it?

"Syaoran!"

"Sweetie!"

"Oh, it's our baby."

"Coo-ee!"

My four sisters rush at me like a big wave, making me squeak as they engulf me in hugs and kisses and more hugs and kisses. They really never grow up, do they? The two oldest are married and are probably at our house so that they can see me.

"Syaoran, how was Japan?" Fudie, the eldest, asks, her face flushed from all the cuddles as she still strokes my hair as if I'm a cat.

"Syaoran, how's Sakura?" Xuehua chirps in, giggling as I try to pull away from them.

"We never really liked that Kanari," Feimei says, pouting slightly and I quickly slip away from them, running as fast as I can while shouting over my shoulder.

"Japan was great. Sakura's fine and I know you don't like Kanari but it's for you guys' sake so please bear with it." I turn the corner at the corridor, running to my room like a maniac before slamming it shut behind me and locking it for my own safety. I pivot at the sound of a soft chuckle, watching as Kero floats up so that he's looking me in the eyes.

"Now _that_ was amusing," he grins, before sitting on my shoulder. "We should go downstairs, brat. Something interesting is happening." He laughs again.

"And how would a stuffed toy like you know that?" I retort even though I'm already opening the door again. He snorts in displeasure.

"First of all, I'm not a stuffed toy and you know it." His whine is quiet but it's still funny enough to make me smirk. A maid notices the look on my face and flushes a bright pink before fleeing down the corridor to my mother's room.

"Do I?" I ask, jumping down the stairs like an elementary schooler. His soft grumble shows that he's given up on the argument. When I get downstairs, the main hall is in a mess. Everyone is running, trying to get into position to greet a guest. "You didn't tell me that we were expecting someone," I say to a maid, accusingly. I groan at a thought. "Is it Kanari?"

The maid shoots me a puzzled look.

"No," she replies, blinking at me. "Are you groaning because you think it's someone other than Miss Kanari or are you in pain, sir?"

"Uh…no and no…uh…I'm fine, thank you," I reply, shuffling away from the maid, leaving her in her confused state. Again, the stuffed toy laughs at the creepy happenings of what is, unfortunately, my life.

"So, nobody knows that you don't like Kanari except Mei Lin, Sakura and me, do they?"

"I'm not saying anything to that," I hiss at him, earning me worried glances from some of the staff around me. Oh. They think I'm going mad. Wait a minute. I _am_ going mad. I walk to the corner of the room, away from all the chaos before grabbing Kero by the scuff of his neck and shaking him slightly. "You're driving me nuts, you crazy guardian-plush-toy-thing."

"You're stepping over the line, brat." His voice is low and…grumbly. That's the only way to describe it.

"What line?!" I growl back. "And anyway, you're the one who's laughing every time something bad happe-!"

"They're here! Everyone, into positions!" The head servant yells. Again, the maids and servants run about in a whirlwind of movement until they are all in two straight lines, waiting for our guests to appear. I walk towards them, stopping in between the two lines, farthest from the door. There is a moment of suspense as the chauffeur shuts the door of the car and brings their bags in.

"Hello everybody," my cousin smiles, bowing in response to the servants' greeting. "Thank you for the welcome."

Oh. It's just Mei Lin and Wang Wei.

"It's fine, Miss," his voice can be heard in the silence. "Please don't be shy."

A soft 'yes, sir' can be heard from outside followed by quick footsteps. She stumbles in behind Mei Lin, giving the maids and servants a quick, clumsy curtsey. Her face is flushed and her hair is flying around her. I close my mouth, realising that it had dropped as soon as she had walked in.

And there you have it. My beautiful angel is standing in front of me again.

"Sakura."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know...it's late... :( But let's look on the bright side! I finished the chapter! . YAY! Ok...leaving me and my randomness (is that a word?) behind, read on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ...UWAAAAAAN! KYYAAAAAAA... *sobs* I will interpret for all of you. Basically, I said: Awww! I don't own CCS yet...Key word being 'YET'. It will one day be mine!**

**Chapter 6: Love sometimes comes like a dream...**

**Sakura POV:**

"Sakura."

Syaoran stands, gaping at me from the foot of the spiralling staircase. His hair is in a mess as though he'd just jumped out of bed. His mouth is open and he is struggling to form audible words. Smiling to myself, I curtsey again, watching his horrified expression.

"Hi, Syaoran." With a quick chirp, I run past him, following Mei Lin to her room. She smiles down at me, clearly satisfied with his reaction. Catching my eye, she winks. "Bye, Syaoran."

He doesn't say a word and doesn't even turn around to greet me. How on earth could he be so shocked from seeing a person? It's not that surprising for me to be in China, is it? I suppress a giggle as Wang Wei opens a large, wooden door and places our bags inside. Mei Lin is biting her lip, clenching her fists to stop her laughter. As soon as Wang Wei leaves, we both collapse onto our beds, grabbing our sides as we finally let the laughter fill the room.

"H-his…hahaha…h-his f-face!" Mei Lin squeals, her eyes brimming with tears as she calms down slightly. "O-oh G-god…he looked like he'd swallowed a fish. Whole!"

We are laughing again, gripping are sides as we try to stop. Sharp pains run up my sides as I collapse on the ground, closing my eyes and breathing slowly.

"No," I say quietly. "He probably swallowed a cat."

"Hahaha." Our laughter subsides into giggles and we finally sit up, thinking silently.

How _are _we going to get Syaoran and his family to see that he doesn't need Kanari?

My plan seems more pathetic each time I think about it.

"Why are you pouting, Sakura?" Mei Lin asks, pulling her hair into a high ponytail, keeping it in place with a dark blue ribbon. "We're going to save Syaoran from the clutches of that witch."

"Witch?" I blink at her, confused. And then it hits me. "Oh. You mean Kanari."

"Who else? Seriously, Sakura-chan it's a wonder that you managed to get all the Clow cards! You're so slow sometimes," She grins at me, standing at the door now. "We should get down Sakura. It's almost dinner time." I hesitate, looking at myself in the mirror. God, I look like a mess. "Actually, we should both get dressed in fancier clothes, shouldn't we? You go in first and I'll deal with the clothes."

With a quick wink Mei Lin slips out of the room. When I come out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, there is a silvery-white hanfu with flowing sleeves and a pink sash around the middle laid out for me on my bed. I get ready as fast as I can, loving how the silk flows against my skin.

I hear a knock, followed by Mei Lin's voice. I gasp when she comes in, showing off her beautiful blue cheongsam. She walks steadily on a pair of turquoise stilettos, holding up a pair of adorable white wedge heels.

_Yes, Sakura, _says my heart to my head. _They are adorable, put them on and strut your stuff._

But my head…

_Nonononononononononono! You don't know how to walk on heels, idiot!_

"Mei Lin-chan," I start, but she waves her hand to silence me.

"Don't worry, Sakura," she starts, handing them to me and watching me as I slip them on. "Wedge heels are easier to walk in than stilettos."

"I trust you," I mumble as I stumble around the room until I can walk decently in them. At the end of my practice, I give her a little twirl, posing while she pretends to be taking my picture.

"And Cinderella went to the ball," she laughs, holding my hand as we walk out. We bump into Syaoran in the corridor, his face flushed and flustered.

"Hello, sweetie!" Mei Lin smiles sweetly at him, earning her a soft scowl from him. "Have you noticed how beautiful Sakura looks today. Look at the pretty heels and the dress and the…" While she blabbers on, Syaoran looks up and meets my gaze.

"Yeah, she does look beautiful, doesn't she?" He mutters to himself before walking away without another word.

Did I hear him right? Did he just call me beautiful?!

When I turn to face Mei Lin, a chill runs down my spine. There is an amused look on her face and she is raising an eyebrow at me.

"Interessante," she says to herself. "Muy interessante."

…

Is she speaking Spanish?!

Um…maybe I'm imagining things.

Probably.

Most Likely.

…

…hopefully.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan!" She chirps before literally dragging me down the stairs. When we enter the dining room, everyone looks up and stares at me. I fidget, feeling their eyes burning holes into me, taking me in. Syaoran, too, is staring at me, a childish pout on his face as if I'm disturbing him. On purpose. Forcing myself not to grin, I curtsey to his family before slipping into the seat beside him.

The starter is eaten in silence and I find myself putting tiny pieces of food in my mouth, not managing to finish even half of my food. The atmosphere is so solid that I think that it just might be possible for me to cut it with a knife. Wait. How _would_ I do that?

"Sakura…" Syaoran hisses at me, nudging me. I twist to look at him but he shakes his head silently, motioning to his mother.

"Ahem. Sakura-chan." Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, is watching me, her dark hair flowing around her in an elegant wave. Even though her voice is composed and her face is blank, I notice her eyebrows arch slightly when she notices my daydreaming. "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you," I reply quietly, my face flushed. "How are you?" Maybe she'll tell me about the family crisis. I have known her son for over five years, after all.

"I'm very well. Thank you for asking."

Uh. Maybe not.

Syaoran is trying not to laugh at my evident discomfort, hiding his expression by pretending to be wiping his mouth. As soon as everyone returns to eating their meals, I kick him. Hard. Startled, he yelps and everyone looks up again.

"Sorry, I think I might have hit the table leg while straightening my leg," he mumbles pathetically. I repress a giggle before feeling a sharp pain run up my leg. I stifle a cry of pain. Nobody notices my pain and I struggle to keep the tears from my eyes. Syaoran's smirk is immediately replaced with a grim line. "Sorry." His mumble is so miserable that I almost hug him right then and there. Imagine what his mother would say!

"It's fine…" I whisper, holding his hand under the table. His eyes sparkle and his ears perk up, like Kero's do when he hears of cake. Wait a minute. Where _is_ Kero?

Suddenly, trumpets fill the house and everyone jumps out of their seat (well, Yelan gets up quickly but gracefully) as a crimson carpet is rolled into the the sitting room before the door is closed again. The sound of heels clicking can be heard from outside the dining room door.

"Nononononononono…" is all I can hear from Syaoran, his hand tugging away from mine. What I can hear from Mei Lin…oh God! She isn't happy. Mei Lin is cursing under her breath, her fists clenched at her sides. Curious. Who on earth could it be?

The door swings open and a man appears, his hands by his sides. I check to see if he has high heels and am relieved to see that he doesn't. But doesn't that mean that there is someone else here? And that's when she appears, her black hair tied in a messy bun, piled on top of her head. She is dressed in a hideous frilly frock that is cut way too high for my liking. She spots me and greets me with a chilling scowl.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," she says coldly, her eyes narrowed.

Yes. It's her. The queen of frilly frocks and cold words.

"Hello, Kanari."

**Syaoran POV:**

My life has officially ended.

The girl I love and the girl I'm supposed to marry are in the same room, glaring at each other. Okay. I take that back. Kanari is doing all the glaring while Sakura is simply staring at her in disgust.

I cough, regretting it as soon as everyone turns to look at me. I look down, muttering a quick apology before letting the girls carry on with their staring contest. _Oh. That's what they're doing. They're having a-_ I think before I mentally hit myself for the thought. _No, Syaoran. Concentrate. Where were we? Oh yeah…the girl I love and the one I'm supposed to marry._

"Would you like to sit down, Mr. Kagayaki?" Mother asks Kanari's father, motioning to Wang Wei to pull out a seat for him and his daughter. Mr. Kagayaki doesn't miss a beat and bows.

"I would be honoured to join you, Yelan." Without another word, the old man is seated. But his daughter is another story. The only spare seat left is next to Sakura…so let's all imagine what would happen if she actually sat there *shudders*.

"Will you be so kind to _move up_, Kinomoto-san?"

Oh. _That's_ how she wants to play it. Sakura…don't you dare mo-.

"Of course." And she moves. I scowl childishly as Kanari slips into the seat next to mine, her hideously coloured red lips pulled into a tight smirk. I swear her dress is taking up more space than she is. It's literally in my face, tickling me all the way through dinner.

"Yeesh!" Kero hisses from my lap. "She stinks."

I don't disagree. It's a wonder that I survive sitting next to something that smells as though they dunked themselves in perfume by pretending to be covering my mouth while eating for the rest of dinner. As soon as the table is cleaned up I excuse myself, dropping Kero into Sakura's hands on the way out. I run out, hoping that Kero remembers what he's supposed to tell her.

Forget Kanari, I want to see Sakura. And there's nothing that can stop me.

After racing up the stairs, brushing my teeth and changing into casual clothes, I wait for Sakura while lying on my bed. I hear a faint knock around ten o'clock, making me jump from my pillows. My heart pounds against my chest as I turn the doorknob. The door swings open and Sakura stands there. Alone. Hearing my sigh, she looks up, her face flushed.

"Syaoran."

"Sakura," I murmur, pulling her into my arms and shutting the door behind us. She wraps her arms around me, burying her face into my shoulder. We stand like that for a long time, her heart slamming against mine. Once we both calm down, I pull her away so that I can look at her. Her big green eyes look back at me, her face a soft pink. I grin. Her hair is a mess. _Everything is a mess,_ I remind myself, my smile slipping.

"Is something wrong, Syaoran?" Her voice is soft and worried as I pull away from her.

"Everything."

"You could have told me…" she says, folding her arms around herself, shivering slightly. I frown, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She tells me everything that I never thought she would know. Mei Lin must have told her. For once, I am not angry. Not even annoyed. In fact - call me crazy, if you like - I feel relieved. My smile forces its way past all of my miseries. I just can't help it. I grab her and squeeze her in a bear hug, a stupid grin on my face.

"Syaoran?!" She sounds startled, which makes me laugh a little. "Syaoran! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm falling, Sakura," I reply, cupping her face in my hands. "Falling in love."

She breathes out, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her gaze is tender and longing. I sigh, smiling at her puzzled expression.

"Who do you think?" I bring my face closer to hers, our foreheads touching. "There's only one girl for me, Sakura."

"Kanari?" She pouts, knowing fully what the answer is. I smirk back, leaning further so that we are practically breathing the same air.

"I didn't choose her, Sakura. I choose you."

And that's when I press my lips to hers, melting into a tender kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Ta-dah! I wrote this today! So, it actually might have a lot of mistakes...**

**Oh, but this chapter focuses on Sakura and Syaoran's relationship and I know it's all a bit of a rush but I couldn't wait any longer and I'm sure that they couldn't either.**

**Soo...leaving moi alone...read on and enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: CCS? CCS! You can run but you can't hide! (Basically, dear reader, I don't own it yet...A/N: I'm seriously running out of CCS Disclaimer ideas . )**

**Chapter 7: If hatred is best served cold, how do you serve love?**

**Sakura POV:**

Syaoran's lips press against mine, kissing me passionately. His lower lip parts my lips, breathing in slowly, leaving me feeling woozy. I stumble into the door behind me with him following me. He pulls away slightly, brushing the hair out of my face, looking into my eyes while catching his breath. Without wasting another second, he kisses me again, our lips parted. His lips are gentle, yet demanding, against mine. My hand is entangles in his soft brown hair, my fingers curling his hair while he strokes my back, making me arch against him.

"Sakura! Are you here?!" Mei Lin's voice can be heard from outside the door. I pull away from Syaoran, both of us gulping for air. Mei Lin must have heard us, her knock making me jump in surprise. "Syaoran, are you awake?"

"Hide in the cupboard," Syaoran whispers, leading me gently to the large brown doors. I step inside, staring back at him. He breaks into a soft smile, kissing me softly before closing the door. "Don't make any noises, ok?" Without another word, I watch through a small crack as Syaoran turns to Mei Lin, who is now walking into the room.

"Honey," she starts, her face stricken. Guilt stabs me in the heart and I wince. "I haven't seen Sakura since dinner. Have you seen her? Maybe she's lost! Oh, Syaoran! You could have at least talked to her!" She ends off with a wail.

Syaoran shakes his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mei Lin," he says, titling his head towards me in the cupboard. It was enough for me to see the stupid grin on his face again. I resist the urge to giggle, watching as he attempts to comfort his cousin. "I saw her walking in the corridor a few minutes ago. We spoke to each other…and not just to ask how we were. I promise." I smile at this. "She probably went for a quick glass of water. She was headed towards you guys' room."

"Oh." Mei Lin says as Syaoran gently nudges her.

"I need to sleep now, Mei Lin…" he whispers innocently, loud enough for me to here. Mei Lin mutters a quick greeting before slipping out again. I hear Syaoran's footsteps, hearing the long sigh before he swings the doors open. I stand, my arms folded, laughing at him.

"Sleep?" I ask him. "Knowing you, you'll probably wear yourself out dealing with one of those bill-things before you actually fall asleep."

"…yeah…"

I stroke his cheek, watching as his eyes flick up to meet mine. He grants me a weak smile before placing his hand over mine. We walk in silence to his bedroom door.

"I have a plan, Syaoran," I whisper, kissing his cheek when we reach the door. "But I'll only tell you if you promise that you'll go to sleep tonight."

"I-!"

"_Without_ reading any bill-things!" I say, firmly, squeezing his hand. He frowns before giving in.

"I promise." He kisses me one last time before letting my hand go.

When I get back to the room I share with Mei Lin, I find my friend asleep on my bed, tears on her face. I pull the duvet over her, shielding her from the cold of the night. I flop onto her bed, closing my eyes and letting the darkness take me under.

When I wake up, Mei Lin is already dressed and is frowning at me, her arms folded.

"Where were you?" She asks slowly. She watches me as I get up, smiling at her.

"With Syaoran."

Her mouth drops and I run out of the room to get ready. When I come back, her face is pulled up in a smile too. She leaves the tray of food that she was holding on my bed before hugging me. When we pull apart, she practically bounces up and down before stopping at the sight of my amused face.

"Ahem…what's wrong with you going to see Syaoran?" She tries to stay serious but a grin keeps on making its way to her lips. Finally, she gives in. "Oh God. Did you tell him? What happened? Did he talk to you? Did-?"

"He kissed me." My voice is quiet and I start blushing. I cover my face with my hands, hiding my grin.

"He did what?!" Mei Lin steps back, inspecting me. I watch, amused, as she lets it sink in. Her eyes widen when it finally hits her "…woahh!"

"I know right!" I mumble while biting down on a piece of toast from the food tray. So, in reality it sounded like 'aye chow ite'. Mei Lin doesn't say a single word while I gobble up the rest of the food. When I finish, wiping my mouth with a tissue. I grab the tray, feeling her eyes on me.

"What was it like?"

"Excuse me?!" I screech, almost dropping the tray. I don't say another word, rushing out of the room. I swear I can still hear her laughing from the end of the corridor. After handing the dishes to Wang Wei, I decide to give myself a tour of the garden.

I step out onto a pathway that is embroidered with roses. I walk slowly, admiring the way the flowers seem to be waking up around me. Magnolia trees sway in the morning breeze as if dancing a dance only known to them. In the middle of the garden is a small pond with a bridge to cross. As I walk across the bridge, I watch in awe as beautiful goldfishes weave their way around the water lilies bobbing up and down in the water.

I look up, and there, on the other side of the bridge, in the middle of the pond is a small island-like piece of land. There is a sakura tree, leaning across the water and showering the area with small, pink petals, which float gently down to the ground. A boy sits on the other side of the tree. When I get closer, I see that he is asleep with a sketch pad in his hands. His brown hair flies around his face as he opens his eyes.

"Sakura?" He mumbles, sleepily.

"Syaoran!" I almost fall over in shock. What is he doing sleeping outside?!

"Sorry. I came here after breakfast and fell asleep." He gets up, yawning. "'Couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about you. Sorry."

I hug him, not even bothering to check if anyone can see us or not. His arms immediately circle around me, pulling me closer to him. _Wait. This isn't the time to be lovey dovey._

"Syaoran," I say, quietly. "My plan."

"Right…" He pulls away reluctantly, before sitting down again. I plop down next to him. This feels just like the day we ditched the first period of school a few days ago.

"You don't need to marry Kanari," I whisper. This catches his attention and he looks up, surprised.

"But Sakura. You said that you knew why I'm marrying her." His voice is distraught. Oh God. He thinks I'm just saying that because I don't _want_ him to marry her. Well…of course I don't want that, but this is for his own good."

"Syaoran, please let me finish," I breathe out. He opens his mouth to retort but quickly relaxes his jaw, clenching his fists.

"You don't need to marry her," I repeat. "Mei Lin and I think that you should focus on the business." He starts to speak but I stop him. "Yes. I know. School. But that's where we help you. You've got one more year of school but I've heard of many people who start working in their family businesses before they finish school."

"Like who?" He asks, his eyebrows arched.

Okay. He wins. I don't actually have an answer for that.

"Sakura?" His voice is warning me that I should back up my plan with something valid. Oh. And it has to be quick.

Oh wait a minute. There is one person…

I stare Syaoran in the eyes, trying to resist the extremely strong urge to laugh.

"Tony Stark."

**Syaoran POV:**

This woman is crazy.

"Iron Man? Seriously?" I stares at her, my eyes wide.

"Seriously," She replies confidently. "Iron Man is a fake, isn't he, Syaoran? But Tony Stark got through high school with the help of his friends, Pepper and Rhodey. You've got your cousin and your…um…"

"The girl I love?" I say the words with ease, smiling down at her.

"Yeah…uh…that," She blushes furiously, obviously trying to think properly. "Oh. And you have your sisters to help you. All four of them. Then, if you focus on the business while we focus on your education, and voila! Money will be made!"

I laugh.

But somewhere in my mind, there is a voice saying: _That's actually a really good plan._

"We can try it, Sakura," I reply with a chuckle. "But the hard bit is to get Kanari and her father to agree. My mum and sisters hate them. Physically."

She giggles at that.

"I've noticed your sisters, but I swear your mother never shows negative opinions of her guests."

That is _so _true!

"…yeah…"

Okay. Time to figure out how to get Kanari off the scene.

"You told him the plan without me!" A voice exclaims, making the two of us cringe. When we look around the tree, Mei Lin is there, her hands on her hips.

"Mei Lin-chan! How-?"

"Oh puh-lease! Syaoran loves this stupid tree. And you love these flowers, Sakura," my cousin smirks at our stupefied faces. "Put two and two together and TA-DAH! We have the two of you sitting under the sakura tree in the garden." We both gasp. "So, what have I missed?"

"Nothing really," Sakura replies. _Oh. They really _are _on good terms. I thought they were just faking their friendship for my mother's sake._ "We're up to the part where we say bye-bye to Kanari."

Mei Lin grins. Uh-oh. That's not good.

"Just break off the engagement, Syaoran," she shrugs. "Simple as."

"Simple as?" I ask, frowning. Oh God. I wish it was just 'simple as'. "What about the money Mr. Kagayaki paid for Feimei's heart operation?"

"He did WHAT?!" Mei Lin's screech is so high-pitched that both Sakura and I cover our ears so that we don't go deaf.

"My reaction exactly," I mumble, my ears ringing.

"What do we do?!" She is wailing again, flopping to the ground like an apple from a tree. Sakura shuffles towards her, hugging her and trying her best to keep her calm. There are tears in Mei Lin's eyes and Sakura is biting her bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering. "Feimei needs that operation. We don't have that much money, do we?" I shake my head, helplessly. "Wait. What if my parents give some money for the cause? That'll work."

"We can't take your money for this operation," I shake my head again, letting Sakura gently touch my cheek. She nudges my face so that I'm looking at her.

"You can use my money, as well," she whispers tenderly, her eyes half-closed.

"We can't take your family's money, Sakura," Mei Lin gasps, horrified. "Your family would hate us for it."

Sakura laughs bitterly.

"Firstly, my father would understand," she says slowly. "And secondly, the money I'd give you is rightfully mine. I worked for it. How much would you need?"

"It costs about 30000 Yuan from the nearest hospital…" I mumble, unhappily. "If you really want to, just give us 100 Yuan."

Be happy with that, woman, and don't you dare give me any more.

"No. I'll give you 10000 Yuan and Mei Lin can give you 10000 as well, can't you Mei Lin?"

…have I mentioned that I love a madwoman?

"Yeah!" Mei Lin's enthusiasm is not helping me right now!

"Guys…"

"Don't 'guys' us, honey," Mei Lin snaps, her finger pointed at me. "We are helping you whether you like it or not."

Sakura nods in agreement, winking at me.

I can't stop smiling now.

I love them both.

I pull them both into a three way hug and we all collapse, unable to stay standing in the situation, laughing like the maniacs that we are. A moment of silence goes by with us lying on our backs, staring at the clear blue sky that is peeking out from behind a cover of sakura branches.

"We should go, you two," Mei Lin whispers, sitting up with a yawn. "Syaoran's mother will be wanting to see us about the ball-thing tonight."

Sakura is about to follow her but I grab her hand. She whips around to look at me, her eyes sparkling in the morning light. I have a sudden urge to dance and I comply, pulling her into me and twirling her around in my arms. Her laughter fills the garden and she finishes it off by stumbling into my outstretched arms.

"Syaoran, we should go now," she whispers, her forehead against mine.

I kiss her softly, stroking her hair. She kisses me back before we pull apart, smiling at each other.

"Yeah…" I mumble reluctantly. "We should go."

"Should I wait for you?" I hear her as I bend down to pick up my sketchbook.

"No. I'll catch up with you." I listen carefully for her to go before opening my sketchbook and sitting down, watching her walking away. I look down at my page, drawing a quick sketch of the image, sakura petals flying onto the page. I look up again, her small figure literally bouncing into my house. I glance back down at my drawing.

I smile.

The page, even without it being completed, gives off the sense of longing, need and trust. A feeling that I know that she isn't leaving me forever. There is something saying _she will come back_. That the princess hasn't left her knight for a king.

Oh no.

It is practically the opposite.

It is that feeling when the princess rejects thousands - no, millions - of kings, rich merchants and princes for her knight.

It is the feeling that I call love.


End file.
